Forever & Always Amanda and Carisi
by Greatest Magician
Summary: Amanda and Carisi are in love and they can't be separated will their Squad approve their relationship?" or will someone stop their relationship?"
1. Forever & Always Amanda & Carisi

Forever & Always

On a bright early morning, Amanda Rollins had to get up for work. Her little sister Kim was staying at her apartment after the incident between her and Jeff Parker.

"Good morning-, Amanda." Kim said in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning Kim." You know the rules, right?" Amanda asked. No inviting Jeff over to the apartment." Kim said.

"Good… Now I have to get ready for work I have to leave right now." Amanda said.

"I understand, Amanda." Kim said and then gives her big sister a kiss on the cheek.

Amanda has arrived early to work she noticed someone else is early as well. "Hello Carisi-. "What are you doing here so early?" Amanda asked.

"You know just wanted to beat the traffic as usual. I understand I haven't had any break-fast yet "Want to leave and get some food?" Amanda asked.

"That sounds good to me Amanda." Carisi said.

"How about this place?" Inner-Circle?" Carisi asked.

"That sounds good to me Carisi. "Like what do they serve?" Amanda asked.

"They have Burritos comes with hash browns, meat and many others to choose from. Carisi told Amanda.

"What can I get for you fella's?" the hostess asked.

"I would like a coffee and a Burrito with hash browns and scrambled eggs." Amanda said.

"And for you sir?" She asked.

"The same thing she is having. That will be $18.75." The hostess said.

"Amanda I will pay for both of us don't worry about it." Carisi reminded Amanda.

As the two detectives sat down and begins eating their breakfast Carisi speaks up.

"How is life treating you?" Carisi asked.

"Good. How about you?" Amanda asked.

I'm doing good. Work in general?" Carisi asked.

"Difficult I hear that one, Carisi. Let's head back to work before the others find out what we are doing." Amanda suggested.

"What do you mean by that Rollins?" Carisi asked.

"Maybe they will think we are on a date or something.?" Amanda suggested.

"Right… Meanwhile back at the Station.?" Carisi said.

"Where have you two been?" Olivia asked.

"Carisi and I were just getting breakfast because I didn't eat when I left my apartment. Being late won't happen again Liv." Right Carisi?" Amanda asked.

"It won't happen again. So, what is the case?" or do we have one?"

"We have a rape case to investigate "Oh?"

So, who is our victim in this one?" A young female age twenty was found in an alley-way "What is her name?" Stacey Richards this young twenty-year-old female was found this morning by residents in the area.

Amanda, Carisi I need you two since you both were late this morning I need you two to get the victims statement if she has family talk to them as well copy that Sargent. Something is up with those two Amanda and Carisi "Do you know what it is?" Finn asked. No idea Finn I never seen those two late before


	2. Partners and Crimes

Partners & Crimes

Previously on Forever & Always…

" _How is life treating you?" Carisi asked._

" _Good. "How about you?" Amanda sked._

" _I'm doing good. "Work in general. "Carisi asked._

" _Where have you two been?" Olivia asked._

" _Carisi and I were just getting breakfast I didn't even eat when I left my apartment. Being late won't happen again. "Right Carisi?" Amanda asked._

" _Something is up with those two Amanda and Carisi "Do you know what it is?" Finn asked._

 _No idea Finn I have never seen those two late before Olivia said._

Present day.

"Amanda, Carisi you're back. "Olivia said.

"Did you get the victims statement?" Olivia asked.

"Yes! We did Amanda said. "This girl said her story totally different when she first talked to us.

"The victim Stacey Richards she said that she was walking home from a club but that doesn't add up.

"You are right Amanda?" She is still alive thanks to a passing by-stander Olivia explained.

"Hey, Amanda?" Carisi asked.

"Yeah, Carisi?" Amanda asked.

"How about we get something to eat afterwards?" At our favorite dinner?" Carisi asked.

"Love to. Amanda said. Which one?"

"Inner-Circle where we had breakfast this morning?"

"That sounds good to me." I thought that was a food cart?" Amanda asked.

"Um…No it's actually a bar Carisi replied.

"We could go there. Amanda said.

"Amanda, Carisi make plans later. "Olivia said come look at this.

"What do we have?" Amanda asked.

"We don't have the full story. To Stacey's case. It is hard to solve when she doesn't give us the full truth Olivia replied.

"We can try bringing her down to the station and let her explain herself on what happened Amanda said.

"Good plan Rollins."

Later that evening…

Amanda and Carisi went on their first date. The dinner that the two picked is Sadie's. A nice fancy middle class restraunt.

"This is a really nice restraunt Amanda said.

"Thank you. "Carisi replied.

"The two entered the restraunt.

"Welcome to Sadie's the greeter said.

"Would you both like "A table or booth?"

"A booth. "Amanda replied.

The greeter brought Amanda and Carisi to the booth.

"A waiter will be with you in a moment" The greeter said.

"Thank you." Amanda replied.

As the looked at the menu's, Amanda kept thinking about her sister while trying to think of what to order.

"Who are you calling or texting?" Carisi asked.

"I'm just worried about Kim. I mean, she is my baby sister after all." Amanda said.

"She is a big girl. Let her do her own thing." Carisi replied.

I know. I just worry about her because I love her so much I would protect her from bad people." Amanda told Carisi.

I understand. "Carisi replied.

"When Kim first met Jeff, I didn't like him, and I still don't like him. My dad doesn't like him. "Amanda told Carisi.

"Is Jeff Kim's boyfriend?" Carisi asked.

"At the time yes. She has broken up with him before and he is abusive." Amanda said.

"What happened to Jeff?" Carisi asked.

"I don't know. The reason why he's abusive is that Kim caught him cheating on her once." Amanda said.

The waitress came to Amanda and Carisi's table.

"Hello, my name is Gracey just call me Grace." The waitress said politely.

"What can I get you folks to drink?" Gracey asked.

"I would like a green tea with a slice of lemon ion the side" Amanda asked.

"And for you sir?" The waitress asked.

"A glass of water." Carisi replied.

5 minutes later Amanda get's a call from Kim.

"Hey Amanda. Kim said on the other line.

"Is everything okay?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. Your neighbor just wanted to invite me for dinner. She's a sweetheart. Is that okay with you?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Have fun." Amanda said.

When the phone call ended, the couple had finished their dinner.

"What an interesting night. "Carisi said.

"Yeah," That was fun. "Amanda said.

While they were on their way to Amanda's place, they heard a woman screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Who is that screaming?" Carisi asked.

"I know that scream. It must be Kim." Amanda said scared.

In the meantime, Carisi started to investigate the situation. They entered Amanda's apartment to find Jeff Parker forcing himself on Kim and her telling him no. Kim was in tears when she saw Amanda.

"Manda, help me! He's hurting me! Please make him stop! Kim whimpered.

Kim, just relax. Carisi said calmly.

"No, Jeff No! Kim screamed trying to fight back.

"Jeff Parker get off my sister or I'll tell everyone who you really are." Amanda demanded.

Carisi took his handcuffs and forced Jeff off of Kim and she ran to Amanda in tears.

"Kim, what happened baby? What did he do to you?" Amanda asked as she took her jacket off and wrapped it around her sister.

"He raped me.?" Kim said in tears.

"It's okay Kim. Carisi is taking Jeff to SVU and my boss Olivia will take care of the rest. Oh, my sweet little baby sister, please tell me what happened before he raped you." Amanda begged.

"I'm scared to talk about this. "Kim replied.

"Please, Kim. If you don't tell me I can't protect you from him. "Amanda begged almost in tears.

As Carisi arrived at SVU with Jeff Parker.

"Who do we have here?" Olivia asked.

"This is Jeff Parker, Kim's boyfriend." Carisi replied.

"How do you know about him?" Olivia asked.

"I was hanging out with Amanda." Carisi replied.

"Are you two a couple?" Olivia asked.

"Could say that. Carisi said.

"So, where's Amanda?" Olivia asked.

"Home with Kim." Carisi replied.

"I will taker of Jeff, Carisi Amanda needs you at this time. Go be with her. It's an order." Olivia said.

"Amanda was comforting Kim with lots of hugs and kisses as she cried.


	3. Family Time Vacation on board

Family Time Vacation on board

"Carisi?" Amanda asked,

"Yeah. "Is everything okay Amanda?" Carisi asked.

"After what happened to my little sister was very scary. "Amanda said.

"Should the three of us take a vacation?" Carisi asked.

"That would be wonderful." Amanda said.

"What's going on Amanda?" Kim asked.

"How about the three of us go on vacation?" Amanda asked.

"I would love that. "Kim said.

"Should we call Liv and let her know?" Carisi asked.

"I will talk to her about this." Amanda replied.

"That would be awesome. "Carisi said.

Later that same day Amanda, Kim and Carisi. All three started packing their suitcases so they can leave for their vacation.

"Where are we going to Amanda? Kim asked.

"No idea Kim. "Amanda said.

"I have chosen the most amazing place in United States." Carisi said with a smile.

"Oh, where?" Amanda asked.

"The Bahamas." Carisi said. I have never been there before. "Have you Amanda?"

"No?" I have not. "Amanda replied.

"I need to call Liv and tell her we will be taking three weeks off from work. "Would that work Amanda asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Carisi replied.

As the two detectives Amanda, Carisi along with Kim. They all packed their suitcases and headed out to the airport.

"Ready for this vacation?" Carisi asked.

"Yes, we are." Amanda and Kim said.

"Let's go." Carisi said.

"Kim are you okay?"

"Yeah, Amanda I'm fine. "Kim said.

"I'm just a little worried." Kimm said.

"Kim there is nothing to worry about Olivia has this under control." Carisi said.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yes, "Amanda replied.

"Let's just enjoy this vacation. "Okay?" Carisi said.

Kim, Amanda and Carisi left Amanda's apartment ready to go they are all excited for their first vacation.

"What if Jeff follows me?" Kim asked.

"He won't Kim you have us." Amanda said.

"We will protect you. "Okay?"

"I understand." Kim said.

The trio arrived shortly after their conversation in the car and headed in the direction they are supposed to be going.

Later at SVU…

"Hey Finn?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, "Is everything okay?"

"I haven't heard from Carisi or Rollins in the past two day's since I sent Carisi home". Olivia said.

"Well you know how Carisi he's protective of Amanda" Finn said.

"They haven't called me." Olivia said worried.

"Ty calling them." Finn replied.

"Good idea." Olivia said.

The phone rings two minutes later…

"Hello?" Carisi asked.

"Hey this is Olivia I haven't heard form you or Amanda "Is everything okay?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, we are fine?" Carisi said. We are just taking a little vacation but don't worry we will call when we land. "Carisi said.

"Okay?" Have fun. "Olivia said.

"Who was that?" Amanda asked.

"Liv, she wanted to know where we were at? Carisi smiled.

"Oh, "Okay?"

"Hello, my name is Taylor Andrews. "Are you detectives?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, we are. "Amanda replied.

"What can we help you with?" Carisi asked.

"Some random man keeps watching me while I work." Taylor said. This is the same man who kept doing this for the past two years.

"When we land we can discuss this more." Amanda said.

"Amanda, I thought we were on vacation?" Not working?" Carisi asked.

"We are police "That's what we do?" We help people?" Amanda fought back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Carisi said.


	4. Authors Note

Author's note

Hello! My fellow readers' Team Ellie22 here! I would like to thank all of you for taking the time out of your day to read this story "Amanda and Carisi Forever & Always" This story is written by me Greatest Magician ( ) and my co-writer Myfanstory ( ). I hope you all liked this story this story "Amanda & Carisi Forever and Always" will continue this is just a short note from the author.

Here are some questions leave your answers in the comments

"Who is your favorite detective?"

"What is your favorite SVU episode?" And why?"


	5. Carisi's proposal Surprise

Carisi's proposal Surprise

"Carisi what are you smiling about?" Amanda asked. "You know we have a victim on our hands and she is having trouble with a problem. "Amanda said.

"I know we do but this is our Vacation time. "Carisi said. you can help Taylor while I go do some shopping I will be back later tonight. "Carisi explained.

"No! You are helping me with this case. "Amanda yelled.

"I will see you tonight. "Carisi said.

"Kim would you like to help me with a little surprise?" Carisi asked.

"Yes! Depends on "What it is?" Kim asked.

"I will tell you in the car Kim. "Carisi replied.

"Carisi where are we going exactly?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to ask Amanda to marry me. "Carisi said.

"That is amazing. "Kim said.

"So, would you mind helping me with this task? Carisi asked in excitement.

"I would love to." Kim replied.

Later that night Carisi and Kim arrived at their hotel.

"Carrisi are you mad at me?" Amanda asked.

"Why was Kim with you?" Amanda asked again.

"Why?" It was nothing important honestly. Carisi said. "But I could explain why we were gone.

"The tell me?" Amanda cried.

"Amanda, I have loved you since the first time we saw each other I thought you were a beautiful young lady and you still are. "Amanda will you marry me?" Carisi asked.

"Yes! Amanda exclaimed happily.

"Carisi gives Amanda the ring and kisses her softly.

"I'm excited for both of you. "Kim said.

"Should we tell our family where we get back to New York?" Amanda asked.

"Not yet." Carisi replied.

While at SVU

"Olivia, Finn and Barba are talking about Jeff Kim's ex-boyfriend. "The three are stressed out because Jeff Parker is denying about raping Kim Rollins.

"So, MR Parker or should we just call you Jeff?"

"Call me Jeff no one has ever called me by my last name since I was little. "Jeff said.

"So, Jeff?" Kim well Carisi Amanda's boyfriend brought you in here because he saw you raping Kim?" Is this true?" Barba asked.

"No! I would never rape Kim." Jeff said in anger.

"So, you believe Kim is lying?" Barba asked.

"I think Kim is telling the truth." Olivia replied.

"So, when did your relationship with Kim go wrong?" Barba asked.

"Our relationship was perfect until Kim caught me cheating on her. Jeff replied. But I would never harm her in anyway. "Jeff explained.

"Kim confided in Amanda that she found ladies underwear that wasn't hers in your car. She said it was a thong and Kim doesn't wear thongs. "Olivia explained.

"I want a Lawyer. "Jeff requested.

"Fine, but one last question." Barba said.

"What's the question." Jeff asked.

"Why did you start abusing Kim after she found you cheating on her?" Barba asked.

"Jeff no more answering their question." Molly.

"Counselor. "Barba said.

"I admit it" Jeff yelled.

"Tell that to the Judge Jeff. "Barba said.

"Isn't Kim on Vacation with her sister and Carisi?" Finn stepped in.

"I remember. "Olivia said. "We will speak with Kim when Amanda, Carisi when they return from Vacation." Olivia explained.


	6. Author's Note A Special Thank You

Author's Note

Hello Again…

I would thank you all again for reading this story "Forever & Always Amanda and Carisi" Thank you for the reads, comments, votes etc. I will like to thank my Co-Writer Myfanstory ( ) Wattpad (nicolesousa16) for helping me write this story and editing it.

The character's I own are Stacey Richards, Taylor, Gracey. The restraunt I own are Inner-Circle (Food cart/restraunt) Sadie's (A restraunt in New Mexico)

Amanda, Carisi, Barba, Jeff Parker, Finn these character's belong to the right full owner Dick Wolf the creator of Law & Order SVU I would like to thank the cast who work hard putting this show together for true fans of Law & Order SVU this story is dedicated to the cast who works hard on the show.


	7. I Love You

I Love You

Previously on Carisi Proposal Surprise…

" _I'm going to ask Amanda to marry me." Carisi said._

" _That's amazing. Kim said._

" _Amanda will you marry me?" Carisi asked._

" _Yes! Amanda exclaimed happily._

" _Olivia, Barba and Finn are talking to Jeff Parker Kim's boyfriend soon to be ex the three are stressed because Jeff is refusing to tell the detectives and the ADA the truth about Kim's rape and abuse. "Is that true?" Barba asked._

 _No! I will never rape anyone. "Jeff said._

Present time

In the Squad room, Jeff was getting frustrated with the situation he put himself in. Everyone knew that Jeff didn't treat Kim with respect that she deserves.

"Kim is going to be with someone who will treat her with respect. Olivia told Jeff.

"Like who?" Jeff asked. I'm the only one that Kim knows."

"She can meet people every day." Barba said. This relationship will be over soon Barba said.

"Olivia, I will represent Kim Rollins." Barba said." Are they back from Vacation?"

"No not yet." Olivia replied. They should be back tomorrow.

"Hey everyone." Carisi said.

"Why are you smiling so weird." Fin asked.

"Well I could explain. "Carisi said.

"So, "Did you and Amanda bond while on Vacation?" Fin asked. "And where is your sister?"

"Home with Frannie. Amanda replied.

"Amanda, make Jeff pay for what he did to Kim. Olivia said.

"I will. I'm going to speak with Kim tonight I know her. Kim is my little sister I would do anything in my power to protect her." Amanda explained.

An angry Amanda marched in the integration room where Jeff is.

"Jeff Parker you stay away from my sister. Amanda screamed.

"What did I do?" Jeff asked.

The whole Squad ran inside the integration room to find Amanda angry at Jeff.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Fin asked.

"I saw Jeff raping my sister. Amanda explained as she burst into tears.

"Where is Amanda." Carisi asked.

"Talking to Jeff." Olivia replied.

Carisi looked sad as he saw his girlfriend in tears. Carisi was about to cry himself.

"Amanda would you like to go home?" Carisi asked.

"Not yet. I want to see him pay for what he did to my sister. Amanda said.

"Amanda, Carisi you two can take the rest of the day off." Olivia said.

"Are you two dating?" Olivia asked.

"Let's talk about that another time." Carisi replied.

"I think I need to be with my sister. She needs me." Amanda said.

"Let's go home Amanda." Carisi said.

Kim was curled up in Amanda's bed sad and depressed.

"I love you Carisi." Amanda said.

"I love you to." Carisi replied.

Amanda and Carisi arrived home and they entered their bedroom where Kim was curled up in their bed.

"Kim, I want you can sleep in your own bed." Amanda said.

"No, Manda, I want to sleep with you. Kim whined.

"Amanda take your sister to the hospital for a rape kit and stay with her." Carisi said.

"What about you Carisi?" Amanda asked.

"We are going to be married soon. I worry about you because I love you. Carisi. "replied.

Before Amanda walks out the front door with Kim, Amanda kisses Carisi goodbye as she leaves their apartment.

"Manda where is Carisi?" Kim asked.

"He's at home." Amanda replied.

Amanda and Kim got in the car and drove off to the hospital.

"I don't want to be alone." Kim said.

Amanda and Kim have arrived at the hospital Kim is scared.

"Hi, Kim. I'm going to be your nurse for tonight. My name is Katie Curtis and you will be in my care for tonight. "Katie said.

"Thank you, Katie. "Amanda replied.

"Kim, I'm going to call Carisi. "Okay?" Would you like Carisi here?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, Amanda." Kim said almost in tears.

Carisi arrived at the hospital trying to find his girlfriend soon to be wife and Kim.

"Hello sir? May I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend and her sister?"Carisi asked.

"In room one." The lady replied.

"Hey Amanda, Hi Kim Carisi said.

"How are you feeling, Kim?" Carisi asked.

"Scared. "Kim said.

"Carisi should we tell our friends about our relationship" Amanda asked

"They deserve to know."

"Sure, we can. "Carisi replied I love you Amanda. "Carisi smiled.

"I love you too Carisi." Amanda replied.

Katie is all set up for the rape kit.

"Okay? That's great. "Amanda said.

"Hey, Amanda?" Carisi asked.

"Yes, Carisi?" Amanda replied.

"When will we plan for the wedding?" Carisi asked.

"After we arrest Jeff and send him to jail." Amanda explained.

Amanda went in with Kim for the rape kit.

"Amanda, I'm scared." Kim said.

"It's okay, Kim. I'll be there with you the whole time and I'll hold your hand for support." Amanda said.

Amanda and Kim were in a private room while the doctor did Kim's rape kit. Kim held Amanda's hand tight as the doctor examined her. After the rape kit, Kim rested in a hospital room while Amanda returned to Carisi after Kim's rape kit.

"Let's talk about the wedding." Carisi said. "As a distraction for now."

"Good idea." Amanda said.

"So, who are we going to invite?" Carisi asked.

"Our friends for sure but we still need to tell them. "Amanda said.

"I would love to live a happy life with you. I don't need Tucker on our case every time he sees us together." Carisi explained. "I don't need a lecture from him."

"We should just invite our family." Amanda said "I don't think you have met my mom. Have you?"

"No, I haven't. Carisi replied.

"She's not in my life so maybe we can all have dinner with my dad instead. He's an important part of my life." Amanda tells Carisi.

"What's your dad's name?" Carisi asked.

"Tyler. Let's check on Kim." Amanda said.

This is the end of this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think reviews are helpful.

Questions from the author…

"What is your favorite part of my story?"

"Who is your favorite character from the show?"

"As a writer what can I do better with the writing?"


	8. Getting Caught

Getting Caught

"Ready to talk about telling our friends?" Amanda asked.

"Yes! We can tell them when we arrive at work tomorrow." Carisi replied.

"Okay don't have get to excited. "Amanda said.

Later at SVU, Amanda and Carisi arrived at work.

"Are you both okay?" Finn asked.

"Uh… Yeah… We are. "Amanda tried to find the right words to say.

"Amanda, Carisi, I need a word with you two." Tucker said.

"I'm really starting to think you both don't want to work here at SVU." Tucker explained. "Because you two are not showing up early for work on time, been disappearing every time we have a new case to solve."

"Tucker, I'm really sorry. "Amanda said. "It's just been rough for me because of what happened to my sister. I have been trying to help her." Amanda explained.

"Are you involved with one of my Detectives?" Tucker asked.

"No! "Amanda screamed. The whole Squad could hear her yells.

"What's going on here?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, there is nothing going on. "Amanda said almost in tears.

"Just tell me. I won't get mad." Olivia said.

"Carisi and I are getting married." Amanda said.

"What?" Is this true?" Olivia asked.

"Unfortunately it is true. Carisi replied.

"I'm not to happy about this I may have to separate you two not desks but to a different precinct." Tucker said.

"Tucker, this is my squad and my precinct. You can't put my best detectives in separate precincts. I have no problem with Amanda and Carisi being together. We're working on a new rape case." Olivia told Tucker.

"I used to be in charge of SVU." Tucker replied. "Since I'm back I need them separated when working on this rape case."

"Liv, don't let Tucker separate us." Amanda said.

"I disagree with you Tucker." Carisi said. Amanda is my girlfriend soon to be wife.

"All right then but you and Carisi will have new partners."Understood?" Tucker asked.

"Yes we understand. Carisi said.

"Who will be my new partner?" Amanda asked.

"You could work with Nick, he is the new guy he will start tomorrow. "Tucker said.

"What about me." Carisi asked.

"You can work with Finn." Tucker said.


	9. Amanda's New Partner

Amanda's New Partner

As soon as Nick arrived at his new job working at a new prescient Nick always wanted to be a Detective working at SVU when Nick arrived Nick arrived at his destination he is greeted by Detective Rollins.

"You must be Nick Amaro, right?" Amanda asked.

"I guess I'm your new partner." Nick said. "You don't look to happy about it."

"I'm not. I wish I had my old partner back." Amanda replied.

"Who may that be?" Nick asked.

"Dominick." Amanda replied in frustration.

"It's okay, Amanda." Nick said.

"It's not okay." Amanda said. "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure… I'm really confused but I just arrived here. "Nick explained.

Amanda and the new Detective headed outside the precinct to talk about Amanda's personal life.

"Okay? The reason why i called you outside is because I just needed to talk to someone about this frustration."

"So, who is this Dominick guy?" Nick asked.

"I used to be his partner but somehow Tucker found out about our relationship." Amanda explained.

"We can be friends, can we?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Amanda said.

"Hey, Carisi, are you okay?" Fin asked.

"I don't mind working with you, Fin. I wouldn't get to see my girlfriend that much since we are separated with different partners." Carisi explained.

"So, what's your plan?" Fin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Tucker should retire." Carisi said.

"I agree with you, Carisi." Fin said.

"I love Amanda so much." Carisi said.

"How do you think Tucker should retire?" Fin asked.

"I have no clue." Carisi said.

"So, do you think that Jeff Parker is a disgusting pig for what he did to Amanda's sister?" Fin asked.

"Yes!" Carisi said.

Fin and Carisi go up to Amanda on how Jeff can be in big trouble for raping Kim.

"Hey, guys." Amanda said.

"Amanda, what do you think should be Jeff's punishment for raping Kim?" Fin asked.

"30+ years. Amanda replied. "Carisi. are you okay?" Amanda asked.

"I just miss you, Amanda." Carisi said. "But we need to talk later tonight."

"About?" Amanda asked.

"My retirement and our relationship." Carisi said.

"This cannot be good." Amanda said.

Later that night…

"Amanda, we need to talk. "Carisi said.

"Everything is okay right?" Amanda asked.

"We need to breakup." Carisi said.

"Why?" Amanda started to cry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Amanda you did nothing wrong." Carisi said.

"I'm going back home to live with my mom and sister. "Carisi explained. I haven't seen them in like forever I will find another job over there.

"Can we be friends?" Carisi asked.

"No. I'm going home now. My sister needs me." Amanda said. Kim needs me.

Amanda started to drive home to be with her sister she started to cry on the drive home to her apartment Amanda walked into her appointment and saw Kim.

"Amanda are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I'm not." Amanda replied.

"Where is Carisi." Kim asked.

"Leaving me." Amanda said. "How would you would like the idea of moving back with Daddy in Atlanta?" Amanda asked.

"I would like that." Kim said. "If I'm away from Jeff Parker, I'm fine. I don't want him hurting me. I haven't seen Daddy since we moved to New York City." Kim said.

Someone is knocking at the door.

"I will answer it. Just hide in my room." Amanda said.

"Hey Amanda."

"Carisi?" Amanda looked confused.

"Hey, Amanda. Look I'm sorry for the outburst yesterday. I mean I just haven't seen my family in a while."Carisi explained.

"I'm moving back to Atlanta. Kim and I are going to live with our dad. Amanda said.

"Well we better head out." Amanda said.

"Amanda? Before you leave just remember that I love you." Carisi said.

"I love you, too." Amanda said.

Soon, Amanda got a text from her father and it said that he was planning to move to New York.

"Amanda are you okay?" Carisi asked.

"My dad texted me. Amanda replied.

"What did he say?" Carisi asked.

"My daddy is planning on moving to New York." Amanda said. "Are you still moving in with your family for a little while?" And what about us?"

"I haven't seen my dad, mom or sisters in a while they live in Brooklyn." Carisi explained.

"Brooklyn doesn't seem too far. Maybe they should move where we are." Amanda said.

"They like living there." Carisi said.

"What are their names?" Amanda asked.

"Bella, Gina and Teresa." Carisi said.

"How about they come for a visit?" Amanda suggested.

"I like the idea." Carisi replied.

"Then are we back together?" Amanda asked.

Amanda and Carisi shared a kiss and then Amanda received a text from Liv about Kim's rape case.


	10. True Love

True Love

After Amanda and Carisi talk the night after their break up but, suddenly Carisi told Amanda he is going to live with his mother and sisters who he hasn't seen them in a while. But the next day, she received a text message from her father wanting to visit his daughters what Tyler their father he doesn't know Kim was raped.

"Amanda are you okay?" Carisi asked.

"I'm fine, Carisi." Amanda said. "Since we are together again, how are we supposed to see each other?" Amanda asked.

"You can come visit me and my family any time, Amanda." Carisi suggested. "I will be living in Brooklyn. You know I love you right?"

"I know. What about you, Carisi?" Amanda asked.

"I can always visit my family on special occasions like Christmas, Thanksgiving and New Year's then that way you and me can be together." Carisi explained.

"I like the idea. My daddy should be coming in a few days because he hasn't seen me or Kim in few years since Kim and I moved here." Amanda said.

"What will your dad say about that your sister was raped?" Carisi replied.

"I haven't told him. Kim has to when she is ready." Amanda told Carisi.

"Are you hungry?" What about Kim? Carisi asked.

"Let me ask Kim." Amanda said.

Amanda went to get Kim.

"Kim, would you like to get something to eat with us?" Amanda asked.

No response from Kim when Amanda entered the bedroom.

"Kim!" Amanda called out.

"Kim!" Amanda repeated herself. "Carisi, have you seen my sister?" Amanda asked.

"No. Is everything okay?" "Carisi asked, in concern. "When was the last time you saw Kim?"

"After we almost left when you showed up." Amanda explained.

"We need to tell Liv about this." Carisi suggested.

"This is my fault." Amanda said.

"No, it's not your fault Amanda "Where would Kim go to?" Carisi asked.

"I have no idea. "Amanda replied. "Maybe Jeff Parker?"

"He's in jail." Carisi said.

"Maybe she is visiting him at Rikers Prison." Amanda said.

"We need to find my sister. Amanda burst into tears in fear.

"We will find her." Carisi said as he comfort his girlfriend.

Carisi hated to see Amanda cry like this. The last time she did when she was facing Jeff Parker Kim's boyfriend who raped her. Amanda was so terrified and now Kim has run away from home because she is so traumatized because of what happened to her. Kim waited for Jeff in the visitor's room. Soon, Jeff came in with an orange jumpsuit.

"Jeff, how could you do this to me?" Kim screamed.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry. Are you still mad at me?" Jeff asked.

"I am very mad at you. I'm going to meet someone who will love me for me." Kim replied.

Kim got up and left the prison and returned home to Amanda.

As Kim arrived home Amanda is very sad towards Kim. Amanda didn't know what to tell or ask her.

"Amanda, before you talk to Kim just stay calm. "Carisi told Amanda.

"Kim, you know that I love you and I worry about you. Kim, how many times have I told you to stay away from Jeff Parker?" Amanda asked.

"I just want to know why he did what he did to me. Jeff always told me that if he can't have me, no one's going to. I just want to meet a guy who will love me for me." Kim replied in tears.

"Kim you have me I will always love you. Carisi and I will always protect you, You will find a guy who will love you." Amanda said.

"How am I ever going to meet a guy?" Kim asked.

"You found someone." Kim said.

"I did, and you can too." Amanda replied.

"Maybe I can go to the club tomorrow night with my friends." Kim suggested.

"I really don't want you to Kim." Amanda said." Why" Because I don't want you getting hurt by the wrong guy. And besides "Do you want to see Daddy?" Amanda smiled.

"I would love to see Daddy." Kim responded." But what if he find out that I have been raped By Jeff?" Kim asked in fear.

"Yes. Please, Manda? I promise I'll have my phone on and fully charged.

My friends go to the club to meet guys all the time." Kim begged.

"Kim, listen to your sister. "She is just looking out for you." Carisi said.

"Please, Manda? I'll call you if something bad happens. Please?" Kim begged.

"All right. I'll let you go to the club with your friends if you be home on time. Your curfew is 12:30am." Amanda said

"Understood, Amanda." Kim said with excitement.

"Are you sure that you should let Kim go to the club by herself?" Carisi asked.

"This time I could trust her, Carisi but I still worry about her. She is all I have. My mom doesn't want nothing to do with us." Amanda explained.

"I understand." Carisi said.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Since it is just the two of us?" Carisi asked.

"How about dinner and a movie?" Amanda asked.

"That sounds wonderful to me." Carisi said. So what movie are we going to see?"

"I have some movies." Amanda said.

"Like?" Carisi asked.

"The Prestige, Thor, Texas Chainsaw." Amanda suggested.

"The Prestige sounds good "What is that movie about?" Carisi asked.

"This film is about two Magicians who fight each other with magic and to see who does the transported man trick" Amanda explained.

"Let's watch it. "Carisi said.

While Amanda and Carisi found a movie, Kim was getting ready to go to the club with her friends.

.


	11. The Wedding a new beginning

The Wedding a new beginning

Previously on Amanda's new partner…

" _You must be Nick Amaro?" Amanda asked._

" _I guess I'm your new partner?" Nick said. "You don't look to happy about it."_

" _I just miss you, Amanda." Carisi said. "But we need to talk later tonight." Carisi explained._

" _About?" Amanda asked._

" _My retirement and our relationship." Carisi said._

" _This can't be good. "Amanda said._

" _Amanda, we need to talk. Carisi said._

" _Is everything okay_?" _Amanda asked._

" _We need to break up." Carisis said._

" _Why?" Amanda started to cry." Did I do something wrong?"_

" _No, Amanda, you did nothing wrong." Carisi said._

Present time…

"I'm excited that we are getting married Carisi." Amanda said.

"I know. Me too." Carisi replied.

Kim was in the bedroom getting ready for the club with her friends.

"Kim, remember to home on time." Amanda said.

"I know, Amanda." Kim said. "Love you Kim."

"Remember, any problems, you call me, and I'll come and pick you up." Amanda told Kim.

Kim has left the house in excitement because she is going to meet her friends.

"I'm so excited that my sister is letting me go out tonight with my friends." Kim said.

"Kim, hey." Connie said. "Finally, nice to see you out tonight." Connie said.

"It is nice. I finally have a girl's night out without Jeff calling me a lot and it has been so long since we last saw each other." Kim said.

"Where is Jeff? Are you still with him?" Connie asked.

"I have to tell you and the girls something." Kim said nervously.

"What would that be?" Connie asked.

"It's about me and Jeff." Kim said.

"What happened between you and Jeff?" Connie asked.

"Where's the rest of our friends?" Kim asked.

"Somewhere in the club." Connie replied. "Or maybe at home.

"I don't think so, Kim said.

Later that night at Amanda's apartment Amanda and Carisi talk about their wedding plans and how excited they are.

"What is the first thing we should plan?" Amanda asked.

"Hmm, let's see what we can do." Carisi said.

"We can invite our friends, family oh my daddy will be here soon. I haven't seen him in a while. "Amanda explained.

"Do you think that he'll walk you down the aisle?" Carisi asked.

"I think he will, but he doesn't know that I'm getting married, but I didn't say to who." Amanda said.

There is a knock-on Amanda's door.

"I wonder who that could be." Carisi asked.

"Hey, Daddy I missed you so much." Amanda said to her father.

"You never told me you have a boyfriend. Where is your sister?" Tyler asked.

"At a club with her friends." Amanda said.

"Amanda, you know Kim could get hurt? Did you know that?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"I know, Daddy, but she can make her own choices. I let her go to the club with her friends it was my idea to let her go." Amanda explained.

"As long as Jeff Parker isn't anywhere near her. If he hurts my Kimmy, I'll break his teeth." Tyler said.

"Daddy, me and Carisi put Jeff behind bars.

He's not going anywhere near Kim." Amanda said.

"What did he do to her now?" Tyler asked.

"Uh. Daddy, you don't want to know." Amanda started to cry.

"Amanda are you okay?" Carisi asked. "I'm right here."

"Does my Manda Bear want to snuggle with her daddy?" Tyler asked concerned about Amanda.

"I guess so." Amanda said.

"What is your name, sir?" Tyler asked.

"I'm Sonny Carisi, Mr. Rollins

I work with your daughter at SVU." Carisi said.

"Nice to meet you, Sonny." Tyler replied.

"Uh… Daddy, we have something to tell you. "Amanda said nervously.

"What is it, Amanda?" Tyler asked.

"Carisi and I are getting married. "Amanda said.

"I'm happy for you, Amanda." Tyler said in excitement.

"Have you told your friends about this?" Tyler asked.

"We were going to but Tucker who used to work for SVU knew about our relationship but not sure how he knew about it." Carisi replied.

"Well, I have a friend who might be able to give Tucker early retirement." Tyler said.

"Who?" Carisi asked.

"Johnny, he is a friend of mine and is also a lawyer who could talk him into retirement.. Tyler explained

"That is a good idea, Daddy. "Amanda said.

Meanwhile, Kim and Connie found their friends at the club and they found a private spot to chat. They sat down with their Shirley Temple drinks while the girls wondered what Kim wanted to tell them.

"Kimmy are you okay?" Connie asked.

"I'm just worried that's all." Kim replied.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Connie asked.

"Oh, about me and Jeff." Kim said.

"Did he do something bad to you?" Jade asked.

"Jeff raped me." Kim said in fear n knowing what her friends would say.

"I'm so, sorry to hear that Kimmy. Isn't your sister a cop?" Jade asked.

"Yes, she is so is her boyfriend." Kim replied.

"What is her boyfriend's name?" Connie asked.

"He is a cop as well his name is Sonny Carisi. They arrested him. Jeff has been cheating on me and he has been abusing me ever since I found a pair of thongs in his car." Kim told her friends.

"WOW! Connie said. You shouldn't be with a guy like him. He is bad news." Connie replied.

"Are you guys going to break up?" Jade asked.

"I think we are going to break up. I broke up with him so many times, but he makes me take him back every time. I'm sick of his crap." Kim told her friends.

"I'm happy I'm single." Connie said.

"I just want to meet a guy who will love me for who I am." Kim said.

Soon, Kim, Connie and Jade saw a young handsome guy sitting at a table with a Shirley Temple drink and he was staring at Kim with a friendly smile.

"Who's that guy?" Kim asked.

"That's Lorenzo Desappio. He's a lawyer in New York and my brother is his best friend. His family is from Italy and he's rich. He's a really nice guy, Kim." Jade said.

"Go talk to him, Kimmy." Connie said.


	12. The wedding Ceremony planning

The wedding ceremony planning

Later that night after the girl's night out with Kim and her friends Kim came home on time and she sees Amanda, Carisi and her dad in the living room discussing the Wedding for Amanda and Carisi.

"Hey daddy." Kim said.

"Hi Kimmy." How was your night with your friends?" Tyler asked.

"It was fun. "Kim replied.

"Want to help us plan your sister's wedding?" Tyler asked.

"Yes! Kim said very excited.

"So, who is all coming to the wedding?" Tyler asked.

"Uh… well… we told our friends at work but Tucker who used to work at SVU long before but anyway he found out because he noticed that Carisi and I have been late to work one morning Carisi and I went to get breakfast I didn't eat before I left my apartment so I arrived to work early then Carisi came in after I did then we went out to breakfast and lost track of time." Amanda explained.

"True?" Tyler asked.

"All true sir." Carisi replied.

"Don't have to be formal Carisi. Tyler said.

"Okay?"

"Who is coming." Tyler asked.

"I guess it's just us four then." Amanda said sadly.

"I know we want our friends to come but who knows what will happen." Carisi said.

"So, Kim" Did you have fun at the club?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I did." Kim replied.

"So, tell me everything. I want to hear gossip." Amanda told Kim.

"I met someone." Kim said.

"Who?" Amanda asked.

"Lorenzo Desappio. He's a lawyer in New York." Kim said.

"I know him. He comes to SVU once in a while. So, tell me how you guys met and what happened next." Amanda said.

"I started hanging out with him and he was really nice to me. Then we just talked. I promise Amanda, there was no drinking involved." Kim said.

"Did you get his number?" Amanda asked.

"No. I didn't have nothing on me like pen or paper." Kim explained.

"When you see him, you can get his number." Amanda said.

"Could you text him for me?" Kim asked.

"Sure, Kim" Amanda said.

"Can I invite Lorenzo to the wedding?" Kim asked.

"Sure. "Amanda replied.

Amanda texted Lorenzo and asked if he could come over Amanda is trying to think on what she should as Lorenzo.

"Kim, who is this Lorenzo guy?" Tyler asked.

"My new friend I just met him at the club." Kim explained.

"I would like to meet this Lorenzo guy." Tyler said. "And are you inviting him to the wedding?"

"Amanda is that okay?" Kim asked.

"That's fine with me." Amanda said. "Carisi?"

"I'm okay with it." Carisi said.


	13. The wedding Ceremony

The wedding Ceremony

On this special day Amanda and Carisi's wedding as arrived the happy couple is excited to get married at this beautiful church.

"Amanda, I'm so happy for you." Kim said.

"Thank you, Kim." Amanda replied.

"Hey Amanda." Carisi said.

"Hey."

"Ready for the big day." Carisi asked.

"Yes! I'm so, happy we are getting married." Amanda said.

"I will see you tonight." Carisi said.

"When is this Lorenzo guy coming Kim?" Tyler asked.

"Tonight." Kim said.

One hour later, Carisi's family shows up at the wedding Ceremony along with Amanda's and Kim's father and Kim's date to the wedding.

"Hey, Lorenzo." Kim said smiling.

"When does the wedding start?" Lorenzo asked.

"Not sure. Amanda and Carisi are still getting ready." Kim explained. "I wonder why their friends aren't here."

"Who knows? Maybe they just wanted a private wedding. That is my guess." Lorenzo said.

"Maybe." Kim said.

"Hey, Kimmy." Tyler said.

"Hi, Daddy." Kim said to her father.

"Hi, Mr. Rollins. My name is Lorenzo Desappio. It's very nice to meet you." Lorenzo told Tyler.

"Nice to meet you, Lorenzo." Tyler said.

"So what do you think of Lorenzo, Daddy?" Kim asked.

"He's okay. Kimmy, but I'm very protective. Just to let you know." Tyler said.

"I know, Daddy." Kim said.

"Let me go check on Amanda. I will be right back." Tyler said.

Tyler went into the bridal room and saw his daughter Amanda as a beautiful bride.

"I love the dress, Amanda." Tyler said.

"Thank you, Daddy. You paid for it, remember?" Amanda asked.

"Right. I remember." Tyler said.

Amanda noticed an envelope in her father's hands.

"What's this?" Amanda asked. "Is everything ok, Daddy?"

"Yes, it's a letter that I wrote to you on the day that you were born for your wedding day." Tyler explained.

"Can I open the letter?" Amanda asked.

"Of course. You can read it now or later." Tyler said.

"I think I'll read it now." Amanda said.

Dear, Amanda

When you came into this world, I was excited to meet you from the beginning and I watched you grow up to become the young lady that you are today. Seeing you get married to the man of your life, but I will always be the first to come into yours, but no matter what I will always support you in your life.

Love, Daddy

"I love the letter, Daddy. " Amanda said in tears.

"It's time to get married. Are you ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I'm ready but nervous at the same time." Amanda explained.

"I will be with you no matter what." Tyler said.

"Thank you, Daddy." Amanda said as she hugged her father.

Twenty minutes later… The Ceremony begins

As Amanda sees Carisi as she walks down the aisle with her father by her side, Amanda gets very happy when she sees her soon to be husband.

"Everyone maybe seated." The pastor said.

"Together we come here today to bring two loving couple into one another's lives we bring them happiness." The pastor told the couple.

Everyone was sitting in their seats as the wedding was going on. The pastor said a few words about Amanda and Carisi before their vows.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carisi asked.

"I'm okay." Amanda replied.

"Aanda, Carisi, do you have the rings?" The pastor asked.

"Yes, we do." Carisi replied.


	14. The Wedding Vows

The Wedding Vows

Previously on the Wedding Ceremony…

 _On the special Amanda and Carisi's wedding has arrived the happy couple is excited to get married at this beautiful church._

 _"Amanda, I'm so happy for you." Kim said.  
"Ready for the big day?" Carisi asked._

 _One hour later, Carisi's family shows up at the Wedding Ceremony along with Amanda's and Kim's father and Kim's date to the wedding._

 _Tyler went into the bridle room and saw his daughter Amanda as a beautiful bride._

 _"I love this dress, Amanda." Tyler said._

 _"Thank you, Daddy. Yo paid for it remember?" Amanda asked._

Present day Wedding day…

"Ready to say your vows?" The Pastor asked.

"Yes sir." Carisi said in excitement

"Carisi do you take Amanda to be yours forever?" The Pastor asked.

"I do." Carisi replied.

"Amanda do you take Carisi to be yours forever?" The Pastor asked.

"I do." Amanda replied.

After the Pastor said the said their vows Amanda and Carisi shared a kiss before leaving the room.

"We are finally married. "Amanda said happily.

"I'm happy to." Carisi said. "So, are we going to tell our friends that we are married? Or keep it between us."

"Between us." Amanda said.

"Sounds good." Carisi replied. 

The next day at SVU

"Amanda, Carisi, you're back." Olivia said. "Why are you two so happy?"

"Well… Carisi should tell." Amanda asked.

"Maybe in a few weeks or so." Carisi smiled.

"Well, we have some news." Amanda said.

"What's the news?" Olivia asked.

"Carisi?" Olivia asked. "Care to explain?" Olivia asked.

"Uh… Amanda?" Carisi asked.

"We got married." Amanda said.

"That's great news." Olivia said. "Does anyone else know?"

"Our families only know. I noticed something when Kim and Lorenzo sat down as Carisi and I said our vows." Amanda said.

"Is Kim okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. She met a guy and I think Kim wants to break up with Jeff for good." Amanda said.

"His name is Lorenzo." Amanda replied.

"Oh yeah. We know him. He's New York's kick-ass lawyer. Kim found a good man." Olivia said.

"Yes, she did. Well, she wants to break up with Jeff before starting a new relationship." Amanda replied.

"We will help her in any way that we can we will support her." Olivia said.

"Thank you, Liv. "Amanda said.

"We should get home." Carisi said. "Kim might be wondering why we are not home."

"We just wanted to come into work and tell you the great news, but we will have a reception another day." Carisi explained.

"I will see you both in a few days. Let me know when the reception will happen." Olivia said.

Later that day Amanda and Carisi went home and Kim is waiting for them to come home.

"Hey Kim." Carisi said. "Ready for to make dinner?" Carisi asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Kim and Amanda both said.

"Hey, Manda? Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Kim asked.

"Is everything okay, Kim?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. Lorenzo and I have been hanging out a lot and I think that he wants to have a relationship with me, but I haven't broken up with Jeff. How should I break up with Jeff so that I can move on?" Kim asked.

"It's up to you, Kim." Amanda said calmly. "Do you want me and Carisi for support?"

"No, Manda. I'm a big girl. You guys can wait for me in the car. I still have this necklace that he gave me when we first started seeing each other." Kim said.

"Jeff was so nice to me then he started to get very abusive towards me." Kim said in tears.

"What happened to him that made him like this?" Amanda asked.

"Did I do something wrong to make him be this way?" Kim asked.

"No, you didn't, Kim. I have worked with victims that have been abused in different ways I know it's a scary situation to be in." Amanda explained.

"After dinner, I'll go to the prison and break up with Jeff." Kim said.

"Want me and Carisi to go with you?" Amanda asked.

"No, I can do this myself. I just need to find the right words to tell him without making him angry." Kim explained.

"Okay?" Amanda said.

"Is Kim okay?" Carisi asked.

"Yes, she is okay." Amanda replied, "but this is going to be hard for her." Amanda said.

"We will go down after dinner." Carisi said. I know Kim is scared to be around Jeff if he hurts her he will have to go through me." Let's do good cop bad cop if Jeff get anywhere near her.

"Good idea." Amanda said.


	15. Kim VS Jeff Parker

Kim VS Jeff Parker

When Kim, Amanda and Carisi arrived at the prison they were advised to wait in the car while Kim goes and talks to Jeff Parker soon to be Ex Kim is nervous as she walked in the phone booth where she sees Jeff looking at her.

"Where have you been, Kim? I haven't seen you in forever." Jeff said.

"I have been busy, but I have met someone." Kim said.

"Who?" Jeff asked in a furious tone.

"Lorenzo." Kim said.

"Who is that." Jeff asked.

"My new would be boyfriend if he asks me to be his girlfriend." Kim explained.

"I thought you loved me Kim. I love you. " Jeff said.

"Jeff, stop. Or I will call my sister and her husband. They are both cops. I don't think you want to be around them." Kim explained.

"I know that I deserve to be punished." Jeff said, sadly.

"Jeff, you hurt me badly. I don't want to be with you anymore. I found someone nice who won't hurt me in anyway and I think that I'm in love with him. It's over." Kim explained.

"Kim, there's a reason why I hurt you. I know that you can never forgive me." Jeff said.

"What's your reason, Jeff?" Kim asked.

"I wanted you all to myself, Kimmy. You know that right?" Jeff asked.

"But you cheated on me!" Kim yelled.

"Kim, calm down. You're going to make a scene." Jeff said.

"I don't care. Why did you cheat on me? I wanna know." Kim said.

"I saw this pretty blonde girl at the bar. I thought she was cute, so I invited her over to my place." Jeff confessed.

"Did you have sex with her in our bed when I was living with you?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we did we both had a few drinks and we both had sex." Jeff said.

"You had sex with a girl while I was with my sister? Our bed?" Kim asked, in tears.

"Kim I'm really sorry I cheated on you. I made a big mistake." Jeff said.

"Big mistake, my ass. I want to know why you raped me." Kim said angrily.

"I thought you wanted sex?" Jeff asked.

"No! I said no and you hurt me emotionally. I'm so traumatized that I sleep in bed with my sister every night. I can never forget what you did to me." Kim said.

"Kimmy, I'm sorry." Jeff said again.

"Don't "Kimmy" me. You cheated on me, you abused me and you raped me. You raped me, you son of a bitch!" Jeff screamed.

"I don't deserve a beautiful girl like you, Kim. When I was a kid, I used to watch tv shows and movies about rape. I never raped anyone until that night when I just unexpectedly showed up at your sister's apartment. You had dinner with her neighbor and after you went inside the apartment, I followed you and I wanted sex." Jeff said.

"That's no excuse Jeff. What you did was very wrong. What did I do to deserve this?" Kim said in tears.

"You had on a mini skirt and a v neck top with high boots. You were asking for it." Jeff said.

"I'm done here!" Kim yelled to a prison guard in tears as she hung up the phone.

Kim stood up and began to take off the necklace that Jeff gave her as a gift before he starting abusing her. Jeff banged on the glass with his hand to get Kim's attention.

"No, no, no. Kim! Baby, baby, baby! Baby! Baby, baby, please come back! Please! I'm scared! I'm scared to death in here. Please don't. Please. Please don't...Please." Jeff pleaded with Kim sadly and scared.

Kim has taken off the necklace that Jeff gave her and held the necklace.

"I'm never going to see you again." Kim told Jeff and then she put the necklace on the small table.

As Kim started to leave the prison, Kim is in tears as she walked out to her sister's car while crying after the break up with Jeff Parker.

.


	16. The Wedding Reception and Big Surprises

The Wedding Reception and big surprises

Later that night after the intense argument with Jeff Parker Kim's ex- boyfriend. Kim, Carisi and Amanda were riding in the car in silence.

"So, Kim, how was the visit?" Amanda asked.

"Horrible." Kim replied. "I told Jeff we are over, but he confessed to me on why he raped me. It was awful." Kim explained.

"Kim, you don't need to worry about him anymore. He is in prison where he belongs." Amanda explained. "You still have me, Carisi and Lorenzo."

"I guess you're right, Amanda." Kim said.

"So, when are we planning for the wedding reception?" Carisi interrupted.

"How about this weekend?" Amanda asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Carisi replied.

"Hey… Uh… Amanda "Can Lorenzo come to?" Kim asked.

"Sure, he can." Amanda replied.

"When and where are we going to have the party?" Carisi asked.

"How about at the precinct?" Amanda suggested.

"How about something more formal?" Carisi asked.

Later during the day closer to night time, the happy couple including Kim helped decide on where to have their party for the newlyweds after the wedding ceremony they all discussed and finally came up with a final decision.

"Our work will work just fine. We just need to ask Liv about this party that we are having and hoping that could agree with us." Carisi explained.

"Only Liv knows that we are married. I'm not sure about the others. "Amanda replied.

"We could tell the others." Carisi said calmly.

The next day Amanda & Carisi returned to work the following morning the two smiled before sitting at their desks.

"Why are you so happy?" Fin asked.

"Well, we have some good news." Amanda said.

"Well what is it?" Finn asked again looking very confused. "Wait. Did Carisi finally do something right?" Fin said jokingly.

"Carisi and I got married this past weekend I'm so excited to be with him." Amanda said

happily.

"I'm happy for you both." Fin said.

"Thank you, Fin.," Carisi said.

On the weekend, Amanda and Carisi were about to have their reception with their friends and family.

"I'm so excited, Carisi." Amanda said.

"About the party?" Carisi asked.

"Yes!" Amanda said with excitement.

"Did I miss something?" Nick asked.

"Hey Nick, you're invited to our reception this weekend." Amanda explained.

"Reception for what?" Nick asked.

"Well, last week, Carisi and I got married." Amanda said.

Soon, Kim came into SVU to tell Amanda and the squad something.

"Hey, Kim, is everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"I spoke with Jeff at the prison." Kim said.

"He said some awful things to me like a confession." Kim said.

"Jeff confessed to me on why he cheated on me and raped me." Kim said.

"Kim, sweetheart, he can't hurt you anymore. We put him away, remember?" Olivia asked. "You spoke out in court and explained how he hurt you."

"Oh. Lorenzo asked me to be his girlfriend." Kim said.

"I'm very happy for you, Kim. What did you tell him?" Amanda asked.

"We can finish talking tonight about whatever this is." Carisi said. Time to party

"Calm down, Carisi. I think that Kim's in love." Amanda said.

"Hey everyone, we can meet back here tonight around 7:30pm?" Carisi asked.

"That works I'm down for a party anytime." Fin said.

Later that night everyone is dressed in fancy clothes for Amanda & Carisi's reception to celebrate their marriage the gang is so excited.

"Did I miss anything?" And why is everyone dressed so, fancy." Barba asked.

"Oh… Uh… Counselor how about considering a party which is happening right now" Carisi said.

"Party for what?" Barba asked.

"For Kim my sister it's her birthday today so, we are celebrating her birthday. "Amanda replied.

"Okay?" Well I'm going to head home I will see you all in the morning. "Barba said as he left the building looking very sad.

"They are up to something I'm going to find out what." Barba said to himself. "It's not even Kim's birthday they always invite me to one of their parties. "Do they even trust me?" I may work for Tucker That's part of my job


	17. Barba finds out

Barba finds out

Previously on The Wedding reception and Big Surprises…

" _So, Kim how was the visit?" Amanda asked._

" _Horrible." Kim replied." I told Jeff that we were over, but he confessed to me on why he raped me. It was awful." Kim explained._

" _So, when are we going to plan for the wedding?" Carisi interrupted._

" _How about this weekend?" Amanda asked._

" _That sounds wonderful." Carisi replied._

 _Later during the day closer to night time, the happy couple including Kim helped decide on where to have their party for the newlyweds after the wedding ceremony they all discussed on where to have the party._

 _Later that night everyone is dressed in fancy clothes to look their best for Amanda and Carisi's reception to celebrate their marriage and the gang is so excited for them._

" _Did I miss anything?" Barba asked. And why is everyone dressed in fancy clothes?" Barba asked._

" _I'm going to find out what this party and who's it for." Barba said in confusion._

Present time in Barba's office.,

"This isn't fair." Barba said. I wonder who the part is for?" Do they trust me?" I'm their friend their collogue who helps fight and put away criminals away for life.

"Hey counselor?" Tony said.

"Hey Tony." Barba said. Do you know what my friends are up?" They don't trust me.

"Well you have me and Tucker and 1PP." Tony said.

"True." Barba said smiling.

"If you ne anything MR. Barba just let me know." Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony." Barba replied.

After the conversation with Tony, Barba went back the next morning to SVU to have a discussion with the team Barba stayed behind to finish some paper work that night before he left.

The next morning…

"Good morning everyone." Barba said.

"Good morning." Olivia replied.

"Counselor why did you leave last night?" Olivia asked.

"I had some work to do." Barba said.

"Catching up?" Olivia asked.

"You could say that." Barba said." What was going on last night?" Barba asked.

"Well we had a party." Olivia responded.

"What kind of party?" Barba asked.

"Are you integrating me counselor?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"No! I'm not I was just asking. Barba said fiercely. I'm just a curious person. Barba said.

"We did have a party here in the office. "Olivia explained.

"Who was it for?" Barba asked.

"Uh... Amanda would you like to explain." Olivia asked.

"The party was for me and Carisi." Ananda replied.

"Special Occasion?" Barba asked.

"Uh… Yeah, Carisi and I are now married. "Amanda replied.

"Well congratulations." Barba said.

"Shall we end this party for some drinks at our favorite bar?" Carisi asked.

"Sounds good to me." Fin said.


End file.
